Little Titan
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: After a failed experiment, Eren is turned into a child. Under the care of the other soldiers, he doesn't remember anything of them or anything else and that may cause some trouble. Rated T for Strong Lanuage and Violence (And Angst genre) in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first 'Attack on Titan' FanFiction story, but I hope it is good enough for a first. **

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Shit"<em>

I didn't really know what to do. I was just standing in some scientific looking room with a woman with brown hair and glasses and myself, but with oversized clothing. The woman seemed to be worried, muttering about a 'Levi' person. I think I've heard of that name before. Wasn't he from the Scout Regiment? Oh well, but I was also a bit scared from being in a place I didn't recognize and a stranger. She finally stopped muttering and looked up at me. Her facial expression turned into one of happiness. Then she ran over to me and picked me up. I was in shock from how fast that went by.

"Oh, I know Heichou is definitely gonna kill me, but you're just so KAWAII!" She nuzzled her face into my neck. My hurts kinda hurt now. Fast and loud, she was. I rolled my eyes at being called cute. Only my mom did that, but I hated it.

Wait...

Where is my mom?

The woman began to speak again. "Oh! That experiment failure must have messed up your memory lane! I'm Hanji Zoe. Ooh! How about we go tell the others?!" She put me down and grabbed my wrist, tightly. I was going to be taken to meet some other people with this Hanji person. On one side, I was a bit excited because, as I was being dragged, I saw the logo on the woman's jacket. I was going to meet people from the Scout Regiment. Maybe even Commander Erwin! But the other side was that I was afraid because my mother was not with me. I miss her sing-song voice. Also, where is Armin and Mikasa? How did I end up here in, what I think is, the Scout Regiment Headquarters.

Hanji dragged me into the dining room where just about everyone that may be in the Scout was in, eating their food. I was still confused. Then Hanji picked me up and hugged me tightly while walking to the front of the dining room.

"Hey, Everybody! I may have failed our little experiment, so Eren's six years old again! And with no memory of any of us..." Her voice died down in the last sentence. Did I know all of these people before?

Everyone in the room was silent and I hugged Hanji's neck in nervousness. Suddenly, a man, who I have seem before in the return of the expedition once, walked up and grabbed Hanji by the collar of her jacket and pulled her put into the hallway. He had a really scary glare to her. He started to talk now.

"Oi, Hanji...What the fuck did you _do_?" I flinched from his tone of voice. Hanji started to sweat and smiled. She was probably nervous too. "Heh, well..um...Funny story, Levi, because I kinda messed up the serum that I made that was supposed to make him turn into a Titan, but instead it..uh...turned him back into a six year old child...heh.." Yeah, his name was Levi. Now I remember. He always glared at everyone during every of their returns from expeditions. I can't blame him, though.

He sighed, "And how the fuck are you going to turn him back..?" He didn't yell, but I could tell he was furious. Hanji responded, "Well, I have to make another serum for it, but that can take some time. During that time, someone has to take care of him!" She smiled at Levi. He glared harder through Hanji's glasses. He gritted his teeth before almost yelling back at her.

"I'm not going to take care of that shitty brat!" Hanji just laughed. I was starting to fear for her, but she seemed to not care about almost anything at all. "Of course you will! Now, Gotta go and start on that antidote!" I didn't even realize I was already put down on the ground until Hanji ran away before Levi responded. He looked like he gave up as he shut his mouth and eyes. I stood there, looking up at him in curiosity. I still didn't know much about him...

He opened his eyes and started to walk away, back to the dining room. Then he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. Really, He glared down at me. "Oi, brat. Are you going to fucking stand there or follow me?" My mouth shaped into an 'o' as I realized I was supposed to follow him. I walked towards him and he started walking too.

We reached the dining room and few people looked at me. I was confused to why they stared at me. I'm just a lost six year old in the care of some Scout Regiment soldiers. Cool, but why stare? Levi gripped onto my wrist and pulled me to a table with some people. Others went back to eating, but everyone in this table stared at me. I think I've seen them on other returns of expeditions. But I defiantly recognized one of them.

Commander Erwin.

I was really overjoyed inside, but I kept the slightly expressionless face and silent speech. A girl with shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair looked at me in happiness. "Aw! He really was adorable as a child!" She said. Two people called me adorable and I don't even know them. I'm still just really confused. Another person made a 'Tch' sound. Then he spoke. "Oh, shut up, Petra. He's still the same runt as before." Well, that was rude. The girl, who's name I guess is Petra, glared and responded at him. "You shut up, Auruo!" He glared at her next. I didn't really wanted to be the cause of a fight that might break out. I just cringed in fear. Commander Erwin tried to cut between the two. "Both of you can shut up. You're scaring him." I just hid behind my sleeve covered arms, not wanting to get involved while everyone at the table stared at me again. I peeked out, only my eyes showing. I never really like them. There just some yucky green.

Although, a few from the table didn't really seem to think that as they stared in awe at them. I felt so embarrassed. Petra looked at Auruo in a facial expression that read 'Told you so'. Then there was a knock on the door. One of the soldiers at the table got up from his seat to open it, but Erwin reassured him that he would open it. Then he left.

Next thing I knew, Everyone was back to talking to each other or something. Levi just drank something that I think was tea, Others talked and Auruo and Petra were in an argument. Then Erwin was in the doorway. "Eren, come." I looked at him and then walked to him, following as well. Levi came as well.

When I arrived to the door, there were three soldiers from the Military Police. They all looked angry or mean. Erwin turned to them and spoke, "You were saying?" One of the soldiers coughed before speaking. "Yes, we came here for Eren Jaeger." I sunk my head low. Why would they want me? Obviously, not to fight because I'm just six. Erwin glared at them. "I'm afraid he's not here," What? I'm right here! I was about to speak when Levi put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head. I was confused again. Everything is just confusing. Erwin had escorted the Military Police soldiers out. Then he explained to Levi that I had to sleep in the dungeon. I've never been in one..I think..so I didn't say anything. It was getting dark too.

Levi grabbed my wrist again and dragged my to what I think is the door to this 'dungeon'. He opened the door and lit a candle. I'm guessing it is really dark and soulless down there. I got a bit frightened. He brought me down and put the candle down on a chair that was on the other side on the actual bed. A gate separated the chair and the bed. Levi opened the gate and and took me in there. He grabbed a few chains and cuffs. He locked them on my wrists and ankles. I could smell the metal and it was not enjoyable. If it wasn't for the candle, there would be nothing, but utter darkness. Levi stood up and walked out of the gate and sat down while holding the candle. Then he spoke, "You're going to have to sleep down here with those chains on, you fucking pest. Now go to sleep." He glared again. I swear he is bound to get wrinkles too soon.

I slowly walked to the bed and layed down on the cold and rough bed with the clinking of the chains. There was no blanket so it was really cold. I tried to go to sleep fast, but that failed. I just relaxed and finally drifted off. But then I got something that I haven't had in months.

A Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really surprised that I got at least two Favorites/Follows in one chapter. I really did not expect that. Thank You! **

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p>I just stood there before the crackling flames as I watched my house fall and burn with my mother, struggling to escape. Memories of my past came to me. How Armin told me about the outside world. How mom always laughed at my Hide-and-Seek games. How I watched the Scout Regiment return from an expedition in inspiration even if they failed and everyone despised them. I was a really happy kid. But now, it all seemed to go down a Titan's throat.<p>

Why can't I move?

My own mother is struggling and reaching her arms out to me to try and help her, but I'm not. I know myself. I would have been helping my mom and scream that I would never give up on saving her, but I'm just standing and staring at her. Suddenly, foot steps are heard.

Foot steps of a Titan...

That smiling Titan digs through the wood of the home and picks up my resistible mother. I feel the tears threatening to fall as I watch my mom bashing her fists onto the Titan's hand. The Titan just ignored and brings his other hand to snap my mom like a twig. The tears are now falling down my face while I see my mother get bitten down on by the Titan. Then the Titan just swallows her up like normal food. Her blood is sprinkled out and fall onto my clothes and face. I somehow now have the control to my body and scream.

* * *

><p><strong>"MAMA!"<strong>

I quickly sit up from bed with my eyes widened, tears down my face, sweat down my forehead and a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see the hand on my shoulder belonged to Levi. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly with the tears falling again and the image of the Titan biting down on my mother in my head. Levi seemed hesitant, but put his arms around me, hugging me back. I just sob into his shirt. He rubs circles on my back and puts one hand on my head, comfortingly. I hugged tighter. He let go of me and I loosened my arms from his neck. I get so interested to the floor until Levi lifts my head up and looked at me in my eyes. Still with the emotionless facial expression.

He asked, "What did you dream about?" I was surprised that he didn't call me a pathetic brat. So I told him everything. The flames, the house, how I could not control my body and my mother being devoured from a Titan. I start to cry loudly again.

Suddenly, the door is bursted open. Levi and I look towards it and saw that in the door way was Petra and Hanji. They had worried faces on them. Hanji ran to unlocked the gate and ran to Levi. "What the hell did you do to him?! Why was he screaming?!" I got pretty scared by her outburst and hugged Levi again, nuzzling my face into his neck. For some reason, he didn't reject. Levi glared at Hanji. "I didn't do shit. He just had a nightmare." Hanji rolled her eyes and took a few steps back. Petra walked towards us and sits beside me on the bed. She places her hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her. Concern is visible to her expression.

"What happened in the Nightmare?"

I look at Levi, not wanting to explain the horror again. He took the message and explained to Petra. When they finished, I spoke before anyone else did.

"Where is my mom?"

Hanji and Petra quickly looked at each other with worried or scared faces. Levi kept his own emotionless. I swear, no one can know what goes on in his head. It seemed they weren't going to tell me anything about my mother s's whereabouts. I just need to talk to her. At least see her. But not between the teeth of a Titan. Please? Hanji just picked me up from Levi and smiled. "Actually...How about we not talk about something like that and just have our breakfast? Also, it could maybe boost up a memory? It could get your mind off that image too! Heh..." Levi glared at her while she carried me outside of the dungeon after unlocking me from the chains. Petra followed and soon Levi did as well. I felt slightly angry that they wouldn't give me an answer. I need to know. Just one simple word is good enough. Dead or Alive.

Hanji carried me back to the dining room, however, it was empty with the lack on people because it was still 5:00 in the morning. I'd think it was too early for foods nod I was not hungry, but if it would help me to take that horrible image out of my mind, then I'd be willing to eat a whole cow.

Hanji set me down on a table and went to grab some food. Petra sat next to me and Levi sat across. Petra probably wanted to get out of the silence as she tried to start a conversation. "So..Do you remember anything else? What was the last thing you remember seeing before here in the Scout Headquaters?" I looked down at my hands, trying to remember something. Then it came to me. The Colossal Titan kicking a hole through the gate back in Shiganshina. The Titans manifesting their hunger for humans. Me, struggling to help my mother from under our broken house. Then Mr. Hannes carrying Mikasa and I away from our mother. Then nothing. I refuse to believe that my mother really was eaten by a Titan. I refuse to believe that my father is missing with no where known to be found.

I was just about to answer Petra when HanjI came and places the food before me and exclaimed, "Eat up, my Titan! Now that you're a child, there is gonna have to be quite a hit more of experiments!" She was really happy. What experiments? And Titan? Why does she think I'm a Titan? I heard in Shiganshina that she is insane for Titans so I just brushed that off. I know my dad was a doctor and does experiments on stuff too, but this seemed different. I just decided to eat the bread.

Food did not help with that image in my mind and I was not hungry at all. I wasn't even hungry in the first place. So I followed Hanji out of the dining room, but Hanji's jacket sleeve was pulled by Levi and he demanded, "Don't you fucking hurt him, Four-Eyes...I will feed you to the damn Titans if you do or personally kill you..." He looked and sounded really protective of me. Then again, almost everyone is protective for children when they are under attack from Titans, but Levi seemed to treat Hanji like a Titan.

She laughed, "Oh, don't worry! This won't be so very different from when he was fifteen!" I was fifteen. But I'm six. I'm pretty sure that isn't possible without a time travel machine. I just ignored that. Levi let go of Hanji and she brought me up to some kind of lab. There a lot of liquids, weapons, needles and other things and so I feared for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is not as long as the others, but I did it like that for no real reason. But I hope you still enjoy this story!**

**Eren's POV**

I walked out of Hanji's lab with a few cuts and needle shots. I was really exhausted from the expirements. Those needle shots stung and so did the cuts. Hanji had said that she wanted to see if I still had some sort of Titan ability. Obviously, I did not understand what she was saying about that, but I was just glad to be out of that torture. Petra also had walked in on Hanji trying to cut my arm off to 'see it regenerate whole'. Petra yelled her head off, something I would have thought Levi would do, to convince Hanji to not cut my limb off. Thank God for Petra.

I was really tired now. I did not even remember where my dungeon room is and I did not want to ask Hanji or else she would drag me into more crazy expirements. I just wanted to take a nap right now. Hopefully, without any nightmares. Especially that one I had the other night or anything related to that. But then I started thinking...

_'Where is my mom?'_

Everyone never gave me an exact answer. I really want to know. I really need to know. I don't want to beleive my suspisions of her being..._Dead_. I decided to find someone like Petra and ask her. Please let there be an honest answer..._  
><em>

My panting slowed down as I stood up from the ground with slight stings. I looked around before walking through the dark, but clean hallway. I found a small flight of stairs and decided to walk down the steps. When I reached to the last step, I looked around through the hallway and walked again. I found an open and lit room. Inside was Petra, eating bread. I did not want to sneak up and scare her, so I knocked on the door frame. She looked up and smiled at me, "Hello, Eren! Is there something you need?" I nodded slowly and took a few steps into the room. I was quite a bit nervous, thinking she would try to change the subject... Please Petra?

"Where is my mom...?" I noticed that I had a depressed pinch of emotion in my voice when I asked that question. Petra looked at me, unsure of what to say. I just hope that she wI'll not tell me the answer I do not want to hear. Please... Petra sighed and put down her bread. She walked towards me and kneeled down to be face to face with me. She looked at me in a sympathetic facial expression. She put her hands on my shoulders.

_No..._

_Please God no..._

"Eren..."

_Please Petra...don't tell me..._

_I don't wanna hear that.._

"Your mother is dead..."

At that point, I had tears in my eyes. The image of my mom being eaten by that Titan came back to me. I knew now.. This world can be beautiful, but..No matter what good people do...

This world is always going to have the same fucking cruel reality.

The tears already broke free and ran down my face. I took steps back, away from Petra. She tried to reach out to me, but I turned around and ran away as fast as I could possibly run with me being a child. Suddenly, my memory of where my dungeon room was located came back to me. Luckily, no one was in the hallways and no one was in the room. I ran to the bed and locked the gate myself. I cried and sobbed myself to sleep. Unlucky however, I had that same nightmare of my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Hurry up, you fucker."

The Military Police soldier yelled at his fellow soldier, as well in the Military. They both snuck through the window. It was night so everyone in the Scout Regiment Hedquarters were asleep. The two soldiers quietly walked through the Headquarters until they found the dungeon. It was still open from when Eren ran into the room. Still silent, with one of them holding a rag, walked into the dungeon. Then they unlocked the gate which separated them and Eren. Eren was still asleep on his bed with tear stains on his face.

One soldier walked to Eren and tried to slowly and quietly pick Eren up. However, the boy woke up and his eyes widened when he realized what the two Military Police soldiers were going to do. He tried to scream, but the other soldier pushed down the rag over Eren's face. Eren fell into a deep sleep again. The two soldiers laughed in amusement and carried Eren out of Headquarters and onto their horses to ride back at their own Headquarters.

Eren was no where near aware of the situation as the soldiers took him to their Headquarters. Eren was still in his nightmare state and came to a complete and undeniable realization.

The world will never be in peace.

The world is a beautifully cruel place.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got bored, so I made this chapter earlier than how I always do.**

**Petra's POV**

* * *

><p>I laid in bed, trying to sleep. I feel completely horrible after how Eren reacted to when I told him the truth. It's not like I did not think he would cry and run back to his room. So I told Hanji what happened and we both went down to his room and it was undeniably freezing, dark and soulless. I was extremely surprised that Eren was able to stay in that room, whether he was still Fifteen or Six years old, without calling for help. In the room, there was only one blanket and that was not even warm. Both Hanji and me decided to stay with him a little longer and give him more blankets for better warmth and he did not seem to have any nightmares. Once in a while I would go and check if there was something Eren needed, but was not asking for. Almost everyone here always called him a pest and such, I can't blame him for not asking for help. When I asked him about that when he was still Fifteen, he had said that he did not want to seem annoying or pathetic to the others while they still think he is a 'monster' or a 'freak'. I felt really bad for him at that time as well. Especially for when he ran back to his room after I told him about the truth of his mother's whereabouts.<p>

Then I thought of something. It was possible for him to run away and try to find his mom like he did not beleive me. I waited for a while until I got up from my bed and walked out of my room to check on Eren. I went down a few stairs and hallways until I found the dungeon. It was open. I started to worry, but then thought that Eren might have went to the dining room for a late night snack. But he always sleeps so soundly until someone moves him, he gets a nightmare or something else. Or maybe he just did not sleep because of when I told the truth. But just to make sure...

I opened the door wider and walked down the few steps, slowly and quietly. Ina few minutes, at least five people in the Headquarters would be awake. I peaked around the corner to check the bed if Eren was still in there. He was not. The blankets were scattered. Of course, Levi would be mad at Eren. Then I saw a note on the paper. I read it, _'We have the monster you call Eren. You should have said goodbye when you had the chance! - Military Police'. _I crumpled the paper in anger and then I started to worry. Just to make sure, I walked into the other possible rooms that Eren could be in and nothing.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin and others were in the dining room. I still had the paper with me for proof to them. I walked in to the dining room and ran to the table where everyone was talking to each other. I slammed my hand with the paper laying down flat on the table, so everyone stopped their eating and conversations. I folded my arms across my chest and yelled, "Read it!", in anger. Hanji picked it up first and read it. Her eyes went wide and the others wanted to ask what the paper read. Suddenly, she screamed and ran out of the dining room with small tears in her eyes. That almost reminded me at how Eren reacted when I told him about the truth with his mother. Hanji had dropped the paper on the floor. Erwin reached over and grabbed the paper. He read it aloud.

Everyone's confused face turned into different facial expression emotions in each person. Obviously, except for Levi. But I was speaking of facial expressions. They did not exactly know how to react until Erwin announced that we would look for the Military Police Headquarters and get Eren back.

.;.

Moments later, Erwin, Levi, Hanji and I were preparing to go and get Eren back and probably beat the shit out of the soldiers who kidnapped Eren. Well actually, Hanji and I were the ones wanting to kill the soldiers. Figuratively speaking, of course. How long had it been since Eren was kidnapped? What were they doing to him? I was so fucking scared for him because he is still in the six year old body with the mind he had when he was younger. He would be helpless. The Military Police can do anything to him. I just hope he is okay.

It took hours, but we finally saw the Headquarters of the Military Police. It seemed dark and lonely. Is anyone in there? Probably not and their keeping Eren somewhere else. Erwin mentioned this and we started to go and find other places to look for, but then we heard a child scream, a gun shot and laughter. We looked back at the Headquarters. Maybe it was not so lonely after all. We slowly had our horses tied to a few trees. Then we walked to the castle which was their Headquarters. We looked to the window and looked through. We saw two soldiers laughing sickly while a whimpering, bleeding and crying child sat against the wall, hugging his bloody knees to his bloody chest. He had cuts, bruises, scrapes and a bullet hole on his left arm.

It took all my emotional and physical strength to not go and kill the soldiers on that very spot. Same with Hanji, but I don't know about Levi or Erwin. They did have angered looks though. Eren was suffering in both physical and emotional pain. God, He'd already gone through enough! His mother was devoured by a Titan, his father missing either dead or alive, he is considered a freak or a monster and now this?! Eren is far too young to see what he has seen so far. His family and friends dieing.

The soldiers continued to laugh in a sick and horrible amusement. Then they shouted remarks at Eren while he tried to hide away in his knees. Eren looked tired.

Please Eren...Don't close your eyes. They'll never open again..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Translation: ****ありがとう= Thank You**

**Glad to see that you're liking this story!**

**Eren's POV**

**Hours Previous**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, I had no nightmares tonight. I think I only had nightmares because I did not know the truth, but now what? I do not think I will ever be the exact same happy and cheerful child I am or was. That started when I was stuck in that dungeon room. It was really lonely, scary and as cold as the Winter weather.<p>

I never complained, though.

I was bullied for a lot of things; my eyes, my physical strength, my height and for being annoying. I have also been called a freak or monster. I honestly do not know why. Then the Military Police say the same things to me and a few of the Scout Regiment soldeirs as well. So I never complained out of fear of being rejected or something.

I felt arms wrap around me slowly and I start to wake up. My eyes open and apparently I'm lifted off of my bed. I look up and see that I was being captured by two Military Police soldiers. Then I remember when Erwin lied about me not being here when other Military Police soldeirs. I tried to scream, but the other soldier pushes a rag over my mouth and the scent makes me doze off.

The last thing I see were the soldiers taking me away from the Scout Regiment Headquarters.

.;.

**Present**

I woke up in a dark and cold castle. It was obviously a Heatquarter of something. The. I realized. The Miliatry Police. My thoughts were proved correctly as a soldier kicked me in the face, a side of his boot hitting my eye. That really hurt. It hurt more as another soldier, along with the one already beating me, joined in and yelled remarks, beat me and laugh at me. They kicked, punched, scratched and bruised me on my different limbs. They called me 'monster', 'freak', 'wimp', 'worthless' and more. The more they yelled it at me, the more I beleive them.

This hurts...

Emotionally and physically...

I started to feel sleepy. I wanted to go to sleep, but then again, I did not want to. Unfortunately, that's not really undertsandable. And then that sound. A sound I have heard before back in Shiganshina by my uncle. When he brought to our home what he hunted to eat. A shot gun. My eyes widened at the shock and pain. I screamed. I looked down at my left arm and saw the bullet hole. It was bleeding more than the other wounds and it stung so bad. I looked back up at the two Military Police soldiers as they laughed and through more hurtful remarks at me. More tears flew out of my eyes, almost literally like a waterfall. I felt sure that I was going to die. A weak little kid like me can't survive this for long...

But then I heard another scream. And someone yell. "What the fuck?!" It was one of the Soldiers. Erwin and Hanji had went through the window and attcked the soldiers. Levi and Petra came to me and picked me up. Petra brought me on a horse with her. I did really feel sleepy. But I knew that this was one of those cases when if I closed my eyes, I would never wake up again. I can barely help it...

"Eren?"

I look up at the concerned expression of Petra. She caressed her hand on my bloody cheek. Then she pulled me closer into an embrace.

"Please...Don't close your eyes.." I slowly nodded, understanding the idea. It was kind of hard to not do that. I was really tired from that torture. And I was in too much pain to speak. I looked down to my left arm. The one with the bullet hole. Blood was not falling down like before, but just a little bit. It still stung badly. I lifted my right hand up to try and touch it, but Petra put it down. I hugged into her Scout Regiment cape. It was still night and a cold night at that. I was not really looking forward to the dungeon room again, but I stil did not complain.

When we arrived to the Scout Regiment Headquarters, Petra carried me up to Haji's lab where there was also bandages and other healing equipment before anyone got to ask what happened. I was still sleepy though and I tried my hardest to not go to sleep. She layer me down on the bed inside of the room. She wrapped the bandage around my arm first after putting something on it which made the bullet hole less painful. Then she patched up the other wounds. Now I was not loosing too much blood, but I was still tired.

Petra later brough me up to a different room which was not the lab nor the dungeon. The room was a lot warmer, comforting and soulful. She placed me carefully onto the bed and pulled the warm blankets over me. I snuggled into their welcoming warmth. Petra carefully embraced me and kissed my cheek like a mother. But then that reminded me of the nightmares... Luckily, I also remembered why mother's soothing singing voice. She always sung to me when I had a nightmare or a bad day. It was a comforting, perfect song that pushed away the bad things in my mind. The song was Fighting For You. I really felt loved by that song and I know my mother did as well. Petra released her hold on me and walked out of the room. Silently, I was able to speak, "ありがとう."

And then I went to sleep. I was just glad that I was able to open my eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Eren's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up early. It was still cold from the morning weather, so I snuggled into the blanket again. I was glad I was not in the dungeon room, for that is even worse. I looked down at my bandaged wounds. Some bandages were a little bit stained red from blood. Now I felt bad for putting Petra, Levi, Erwin and Hanji through that trouble to take me back from the Military Police. Then I imagined how Mikasa and I would take walks through Shiganshina District, Armin showing me books from his grandfather about the outside world and...<p>

My mother.

If she really was dead, did I try to help her? Petra said it happened when I was nine or ten years old. Maybe eleven. But did I at least _try_ to help her? I felt a cold tear escape my eye. I wiped it away as the door opened. It was Petra. She walked towards me and sat down on the smiled. Then she asked,

"Morning Eren. Are you hungry?"

I placed my hand on my stomach. I nodded when I did realize I was hungry. She stood up from the bed and waited as I carefully got out of bed. I let out a slight shiver at the small cold weather. Petra grabbed my thin, but warmer coat and let me put it on. I attempted to grab her hand, but only grabbed three fingers because of the size of my own hands. I tightened the grip on her fingers and she tightened back. She brought me to the dining room where not much soldiers of the Scout Regiment were in. Hanji saw me and rushed over. She fell on her knees and slid, stopping in front of me. I was still short, so she crouched down to me to be face-to-face. Then she brought up her hands and gripped my shoulders. It stung a bit from a small wound being on them.

**"EREN,"** I flinched at the volume of her yells. **"ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING!?" **Before I had any way or chance to answer, Hanji was pulled back my a hand on her shoulder. That hand belonged to Levi. He looked at her and glared. "Shitty-Four eyes, Stop scaring the damn brat," Then he looked at me. "Like she asked, Are you okay?" I slowly nodded and looked down, suddenly interested at the the cracks and brittle look of the floor.

Petra explained that I was just hungry and then left me at the table to get some food. I sat on the bench and waited until Petra brought me some food and I started to eat. Hanji then looked like she had remembered something important and stood to run out of the room. I was confused, but my face did not show it.

Moments later, Hanji came running into the room again and had a syringe filled with a turquoise colored liquid. She walked up to the table as everyone looked at her confused and smiled. "I almost forgot that I have the antidote for Eren to go back to Fifteen years old!" Levi glared at her again. "And when was this done?" Hanji smiled wider. "About two days ago!" Now everyone glared at her. She ignored it and lifted my sleeve up to show an arm. It was the one with the bullet hole, but she directed the needle above the wound. I shut my eyes very tightly. My father, him being a scientist/doctor, he had given me a flu shot before and it stung, but not as bad as this one. This one hurt even more, but I held in my yelp.

A minute later, I passed out.

.;.

I woke up.

I did not know what happened as I laid on a bed with everyone surrounding me. I do not remember a single thing after Hanji injected me with something that was supposed to turn me into a Titan for another experiment.

Hanji sighed and stood up from her knees. "Alright! It did work! Now hurry it up Eren for the experiments!" She said with great excitement. I was a bit worried now. Then everyone, except Petra, left. I got up from the bed and stretched, getting ready for any expirement to come from Hanji. Well, not any because...It's Hanji.

Petra walked towards me and smiled. "Yeah, you probably don't remeber what happened, but just know that you were pretty adorable as a six year old." Then she kissed my cheek. I just stood there, wide eyes and blushing. It stopped when I heard a yell. From Hanji.

"Eren!"

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**This was my first Attack on Titan FanFiction story. I'm pretty proud of it. Glad to see most of you liked it! But what do you think?**

**1. Should I make more Attack on Titan stories?**

**Just so you know, I had the Petra x Eren idea all along!**


End file.
